Teto Kasane Append (Tda)
Miku Hatsune Append (Tda) | Displayed = Nicovideo | Editable = | Distributable = }} Tda Teto Append was originally edited by Re:Ya*Ma. After a temporary suspension due to the use in a pornographic manner on a Japanese video sharing site outside of TOS, this model was delivered to Tda and is available on Tda's BowlRoll. Editing this model into base or naked models is forbidden. History *Ver.1.0 ~ (2012/Jun/06) Readme txt Tda now includes an English readme in the model: Reminder: This summary English translation is for reference. Should any conflicts arise, the original Japanese Terms of Service shall take precedence over English Terms of Service. For more details refer to the original Japanese text. ◆ Terms of Service and Disclaimer *The overall design of this 3DCG model is based on the character Kasane Teto of TwinDrill. This model is created under Teto Character Licence and Piapro Character License. Here are the Licenses. http://kasaneteto.jp/guide_pcl.html http://piapro.jp/license/pcl/summary *Use this model within the limit of Teto Character License, Piapro Character License and this Terms of Service. *You may not use this model if you don't agree to Teto Character License, Piapro Character License and this Terms of Service. *Tda shall not be responsible for any damage and loss caused or alleged to be caused by or in connection with using this model. *The latest version shall take precedence if this Terms of Service is revised. *When using this model for commercial purposes, you shall obtain prior permission from TwinDrill, the copyright holder of Kasane Teto, and then contact Tda. *Editing this model for your videos and pictures is allowed within the limit of the conditions below. You don't have to obtain prior permission from Tda. 1. Do not ruin the feature and image of Tda style. The edited model(s) shall be clearly recognized as Tda-styled model(s). 2. When distributing edited model(s), make sure to attach both the original Japanese Terms of Service and this English Terms of Service, write clearly the original name of this model Type Tda Kasane Teto Append and the original creator Tda and ReYaMa and editor(s). Prohibitions 1. Redistributing the unprocessed original model. Trading the original model is also forbidden. 2. Editing this model into naked or base model(s). 3. Removing any part(s) of this model, regardless of in the original form or edited form, and attaching it/them to other model(s) to create and/or edit the model(s) that is/are not Tda-styled. (e.g. attaching Tda Teto’s pigtail(s) to other model(s).) The only exception is the minimum edit for a video or picture in with Tda Append Teto plays the main role, but distributing the edited model(s) under this exception is forbidden. 4. Removing any part(s) from non-editable model(s) and attaching it/them to this model. Revised on May 30, 2013. Trivia *Some parts of Teto Append are mirrored compared to the original model. The Crypton tag is placed on Teto's right ankle and sports the moniker Tda Style. *The USB "tail" is coiled into a drill to match the twin drill hairs. External links *Twitter: ReYaMa090 *Mylist@Re:YaMa*